Sind die Sterne gegen uns?
by Mondsuechtige
Summary: Severus Snape wir von seine Vergangenheit in vorm von einer ExFreundin eingeholt...rr


Titel:Sind die Sterne gegen uns?  
Author:Das dürfte ich dann mal sein.   
Art:teilweise Songfic  
Genre:Drama   
Zeitraum: Harry ist ein halbes Jahr alt  
Charas: Snape und Melissa(ein von mir ausgedachter Charakter)  
Warnung: Keine  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören alle JKR, bis auf Melissa, das Lied ist aus dem Musical Aida.

„Melissa, dort drüben ist einer lang, beeil dich", rief James Potter ihr zu und sofort eilte sie dem Todesser nach, der um einen Ecke verschwunden war. Als sie ihn schon fast eingeholt hatte, drehte dieser sich um, sofort richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und blicke in diese vertrauten schwarzen Augen, die dem Mann gehörten den sie einst geliebt hatte. Leise flüsterte sie dessen Namen: „Severus."

„Melissa! So sieht man sich wieder." Er richtete ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Es verging eine ganze Weile in der keiner der beiden sprach, beide warteten sie darauf, dass der andere den ersten Schritt machte.

Flashback

Zitternd stand das kleine blonde Mädchen im Regen, nur ihre roten Augen ließen erahnen, dass sie weinte, denn der Regen spülte ihre Tränen fort.

Ihr gegenüber stand ein großer schwarzhaariger Junge, ein Jahr älter als sie selbst vielleicht, um die 16/17.Er erhob seine Stimme und obwohl er es zu verhindern suchte zitterte diese.

„Wir müssen Schluss machen" Da waren die Worte, von denen beide wussten, seit sie vor zwei Jahren zusammen gekommen waren, dass sie irgendwann fallen würden. Melissa schluchzte noch lauter. „Weine nicht du wirst über mich hinweg kommen."

Es ist aus wir beide dürfen uns nie wieder sehn

Das zu sagen bin ich hier und dann, dann muss ich gehen

Wir stellen tausend fragen doch das Herz wird nie verstehn

Und denkst du an mich irgendwann, nach langer, langer Zeit

Dann ist auch dieser schmerz ein Stück Vergangenheit.

„Nein und das weißt du genau, ich werde dich nie vergessen. Ohne dich ist mein Leben sinnlos."

Was ich für dich fühle bleib, was immer ich auch tu

Ich werde weiter leben, weiß ich auch nicht wozu.

„Wir können es aber nicht ändern, du bist eine Griffendore, eine Muggelgeborene noch dazu, meine Eltern würden dich nie akzeptieren. Außerdem haben wir ja ein bisschen verschiedene Pläne, was die Zukunft betrifft. Es soll so sein, vielleicht ist das unser Schicksal."

„Ich glaube nicht an Schicksal", sagte Melissa in der Hoffung ihn doch irgendwie umstimmen zu können. "Wir hatten doch so eine schöne Zeit zusammen."

Sind die Sterne gegen und? Lässt der Himmel uns allein?

Zahlen wir für ein Verbrechen, das die Götter nicht verzeihn?

Oder ist das nur das Spiel von einer bösen Macht:

Wir sahn das Paradies vor uns und stürzen in die Nacht.

Sinnlos sich zu wehren was geschehn muss, muss gesehn

Jeder weg ist uns versperrt wohin wir uns auch drehn.

„Ich wünschte ich hätte dich nie kennen gelernt, " sagte Severus und mied dabei ihren Blick, damit sie nicht sah wie sich seine Auge mit Tränen füllten.

Alles was ich will bist du, doch dich darf ich nicht sehn

Manchmal wünsch ich mir beinah, ich hätte nie gespürt wie tief liebe gehen kann

aus der kein Ausweg führt.

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen! Ich hasse dich." Melissa drehte sich um und rannte so schnell sie konnte aufs Schloss zu, Severus sah wie sie noch ein paar Mal hinfiel, bis er sie nicht mehr sehn konnte.

Dann hielten seinen Beine nicht mehr Stand und er sankt auf, den vom regen aufgeweichten, Boden und fing an hemmungslos zu weinen. Es sollte das letzte mal sein dass er jemanden so nah an sich heran lies, dass letzte mal das er jemanden liebte, das letzte mal das er weinte, als er leise sagte :"Und ich liebe dich."

Flashback ende

Melissa brach das Schweigen und sprach als erste.

„Da hat uns das Schicksal also wieder zusammen geführt."

„Ich dachte du glaubst nicht an Schicksal?"

„Dinge ändern sich Severus, das müsstest du doch am besten wissen."

Noch bevor er antworten konnte rief ihn einer der Todesser zum Rückzug.

„Und was nun? Lässt du mich einfach gehen. Oder kämpfen wir um Leben und Tod?"

„Was denkst du Melissa?"

„Du willst wissen was ich denke? Ich denke du lässt mich gehen, weil du mich geliebt hast und immer noch liebst."

„Red keinen Unsinn dummes Mädchen."

Melissa lies ihren Zauberstab fallen ging noch einen Schritt auf Severus zu, sodass ihr Kopf nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war. Dann flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: "Dann töte mich jetzt, ich werde mich nicht wehren."

Severus ging einen Schritt zurück, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, nur um sich ihm nächsten Augenblick um zudrehen und davon zu laufen.

Melissa stand da und schaute ihm nach.

„…Ich habe meine Antwort bekommen, du liebst mich, du liebst mich."


End file.
